The goal of Core B is to promote the use of the aging-related data collected by PSID in order to realize increased awareness and use of the data, a greater number of publications and proposal submissions to NIH, and, most significantly, advances in science. In order to fully capitalize on the scientific potential of the database, three specific activities are proposed. First, we propose to develop and implement two competitive pilot project programs that will result in the funding of small grants for research on aging in two research domains: pensions, private accounts, and retirement savings throughout the life course; and intra- and intergenerational connections in health and socioeconomic status within the family. Within each domain, a call for proposals will be advertised widely and made available to researchers at any institution. A selection committee consisting of experts in each thematic area will be formed to review the proposals, selecting six or seven for funding in each of the two years. An important criterion for selecting the pilot projects will be their likelihood of leading to important larger programs of research. Within 12 months of receiving funding, grantees will present their papers at a two-day conference that will include presentations made by other leading scholars in each research area. Second, we propose to hold two (2) two-day conferences where pilot project grantees, investigators who are part of the Program Project, and other leading scholars will present their research findings based on the PSID in the two thematic areas. A call for abstracts will be advertised widely, with submissions reviewed by a committee with expertise in each of the two thematic areas. In addition to providing a forum for the exchange of scientific ideas and results, including the presentation of new research in aging, the conferences will also be used as a mechanism to generate a "buzz" within the user community by fostering discussion about the data being collected and scientific and policy questions the data can address. Third, we propose to increase awareness and use of the aging-related data by conducting outreach to the potential user community through the display and demonstration of the data at various professional conferences, including placing advertisements in the annual meeting programs of major professional social science and health associations attended by scientists in the relevant scientific communities; exhibiting informational booths at professional meetings; holding 3-4 hour data user workshops on the day prior to professional meetings; and developing informational materials that summarize available data on health, wealth, and pensions that may be distributed at professional meetings and in other venues. Core B will be led by Robert Schoeni, who is also the Leader of Core A and the Principal Investigator of Project 1 and the P01 as a whole.